Southvolts
by molly-chan364
Summary: imagine the south park characters in the game called microvolts being trapped there no way to escape unless the defeat a girl named jennifer will they be able to escape? or will they be stuck only to be killed every single round. couples: craig/tweek stan/kyle stan/wendy wendy/cartman natalie/tony natalie/carter noelle/jake pip/damien


**Im not much of a writer im more of a drawer but i wanted to make a story with the drawing i drew of microvolts mixed with south park so why not? Iv'e been haing this idea in my head for a month it was killing me . I havn't wrote any fanfics in such a LONG time so im alittle rusty but i hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

(Molly's pov)

" ok class since its Friday i want you to write a 3 page essay about this weeks jersey shore due after spring break." said writing it on the board. The whole class groaned with the idea spending the weekend doing an essay. "Gah! B-but i barley finished the last essay!?" tweek screamed out. " well tweek if you spend less time being paranoid then MAYBE you'll be able to finish your homework on time." mr. Garrison said while walking to his desk. "hey tweek wanna go to my place and worK on the essay?" i asked him . "ngh! U-uhh s-sure." Tweek said shaking his head yes.

"Guys Guys you wouldnt belive what i found on my awesome new phone!" cartman said as he stood up from his desk. (taking the desk a few inches off the ground) "No one caes cartman shut up!" kyle yelled back at him. " shut the fuck up kyle no one asked for you to listen..stupid jew." Cartman awesnered back ignoring the red face kyle has from anger. "anyway besides from me being RUDLY interuppted i wanted to ask all you guys something." Everyone started to look at cartman by now. "alright so-" *RRRIIINNNGGG!* "YES!" "SPRING BREAK!" "come on butters let's go to my place" "alright kenny." A bunch of students said as they ran out of the class. "well i gotta go see you guys." "yeah bye!" token and clyde said as they left out the classroom door. "yeah i gotta go bye~ " bebe said as she followed them. Everyone else started to pack up and got ready to leave when cartman stood at the door blocking up the way out.

"Get out of the way cartman!" kyle said trying to push him away but failling horribly. "not until i ask you guys if you want to play this awesome pc game with me." Cartman awensered back looking at all of us. "well then hurry up fatass i got leave." Craig said flipping him off. "yeah whats so important about this game?" i asked him folding my hands. " ok so there's this online game-" "so what there's alot of pc games." Stan said cutting him off. "no no this one's diffrent this one, for some reason no one plays this game anymore saying someone took over the game or something rumers like that." "yeah s-so what?" tweek asked " i wanted to check it out and play with you guys i mean why not? So you guys in?" cartman asked looking at all of us.

No one said a word but just looked at eachother. "(sigh) fine i'll join in, Besides i already started on the essay anyway go nothing else to do." Wendy said "fine we'll play right kyle?" stan said tuning to look at kyle. "wah? Uh yeah sure why not..." kyle said calming down alittle. Soon the whole group joined in. "Can we go now?" wendy asked putting her hands on her hip. "yeah sure why not. See you guys in the game!" cartman said as he walked out of the classroom. "see you guys." wendy said as she walked off aswell. "hey stan i gota get my algebra book, kay." "ok i'll go with you." Stan said as he followed kyle. I turned to get my stuff when i saw pip just staring at the window. I walked up to him quietly and sat beside him, "are you alright pip?" i asked, im guessing he was daydreaming couse he jumped maybe two inches up in the air. "oh um yeah im alright natalie." Pip responded with a smile. I sighed and nodded my head grabbing my school bag and sketch book. "come on lets go home." I said as i stood up from the desk. "ok." Pip awnsered back grabbing his backpack. We walked to the entrance of the school to get out when i suddenly remembered that tweek was comming over alittle while later. 'Which reminds me where did tweek go?' "gah!" i said when i bumped into tweek (coincedence?) "agh i-im sorry s-so sorry-ngh-!" "tweek tweek please calm down!" pip and i said to calm him but it seemed to not work that well. "tweek! What wrong?" craig asked as he came around the corner. "n-n-nothing ngh" i stared shocked on how fast he calmed down so quickly.

"so tweek you still comming over right?" i asked "uhm y-yeah i will." He awensered back "ok great what time will you be there?" i asked happily, "uhm i th-think maybe f-four o'clo-ock?" i giggled the way he said while i nodded my head. "your going to molly's house?" craig asked grabbing the bookes that were on the floor. (never nticed them there 0.0) "ngh y-yeah.." "you wanna come too? You can if you want." I said . "eh why not?" he awensered back shrugging his shoulders. "sweet see you guys there." I said smiling brightly "come on pip bye guys!" i called out as i grabbed pip's hand and bolted out the school's building. "w-wait molly why are you in such a ru-rush s-sorry!" pip asked me as i manuvered through the peaple in the streets. "well couse we have to clean our apartmant duh!" me and pip have been living together for two or maybe three months now after we found out about his parents were abusing the poor kid. No not on this girls watch he'll get hurt. "but we already did for spring cleaning!" i stopped at my track once he said those words. "really?" i asked looking back at him, he gave me a small nod as i sighed in relife "thankgod I really dont want to clean at all." "heheh" we soon made it to our aparmant with just enough time to get some snacks ready, i mean who dosnt eat snacks while playing games?

**Welp here's the first chapter of my fanfic =3 i hope you'll like the chapters to come. See you next time.**


End file.
